The Descendant's descendants
by GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter
Summary: This is about when the main villains have descendants of their very own. Will they be like their parents or grandparents? Will they be good? Bad? How will they live? What ideas will they come up with.
1. The Introduction of the Descendants 20

**Hi guys! First of all, I hope none of you guys think this story is weird, but I thought this idea would be cool. This is about when the Descendants characters have descendants. I hope all of you like it.**

 **Mal's POV**

Ben and are so happy! We just had a daughter named Melany. She will decide her own destiny, so she will hopefully follow in my and Ben's footsteps, but she can also follow my Mother's footsteps. She is still not even a day old, but I really hope she will end up like men and Ben. I also know Evie had a daughter too. Let's hope they both become friends with Jay and Carlos's sons.

 **Evie's POV**

I'm so happy with my new daughter. She is beautifully named Emma but Em for short. Doug kind of wanted a boy, but I wanted a girl so I could teach her all about makeup and beauty. She really should be like me and Doug and hopefully not like my mother Evil Queen. I hope she will be friends with Mal's kid Melany and Jay and Carlos's kids too!

 **Jay's POV**

Audrey is a little mad that we had a boy. I am grateful to have a boy and his name is Andrew because Audrey wanted her name to be a boys name for him. I'm glad that I could teach him sports. Audrey wanted to teach a girl about beauty, but I wanted to play sports. Hopefully he won't end up like my father Jafar and he will be like me. I also want him to be friends with my friend's kids. This is exciting!

 **Carlos's POV**

I just had a son and his name is John. I hope he will be a smart but calm little boy. Hopefully he won't end up like a crazy person like my mother, Curella. I will teach him all about technology and smarts. Let's hope he becomes friends with my friend's kids and they become a team. This will be very fun!

 **Thanks very much for reading! I hope you guys like this new story. Leave your thoughts in the review section. This was just an introduction to the Descendant's descendants. Please review, fav, follow, share, and comment. Bye guys!**


	2. A Remindful Party

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the wait, but as you may know from my other story, I still have school so I'm a bit busy. I will be ending soon, so there will be plenty more updates. Here's the chapter!**

 **Six years later….**

 **Emma's POV**

"Come on mommy! It's my party day! I'm turning six!" I held up 6 fingers in front of my mommy. She looked excited but she had worry in her eyes. "What's wrong mommy?" I asked concerned. "Oh well on my sixth birthday, I lived on that island over there. My mommy invited everyone except Mal. Her Mother got in a competition with mine and they didn't like each other. Mal's mom punished me and my mommy for not inviting her. So it just recalls a memory to me." I told her nothing like that would happen. "Come on let's go have FUN!"

 **Melany's POV**

It was time for Emma's party. We went off to the park. I ran over to Emma and said "Happy Birthday bestie!" A few minutes into the party, a girl named Audrey came and Evie pushed me out of the way to be with Audrey. I ran over to my mommy and told her, "Mommy Evie ditched me for Audrey and she cut my knees and elbows! Go tell Evie!" Mommy seemed sad and she put Band-Aids on my cuts and went to talk to Evie.

 **Mal's POV**

Hey E, we have a problem. Emma ditched Melany to play with Audrey. Now Melany is very lonely and left out. Does this remind you of any events?" She seemed shocked and hurt.

 **Evie's POV**

Why was Emma being like this? I ran over to her and told her how Melany felt . I know it was her special day, but what she said made her sound like a little brat and should get in trouble. "Well I spent a lot of time with her and I got bored." I scolded her for that behavior and told her when the party was over, she was punished.

 **Thanks for reading. I felt that Evie's kid be a little bit bratty. Please review, follow, Fav, and share with friends! Until next time! Toddles!**


	3. Almos To School (with a surprise)

**Hi y'all! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Here is the chapter.**

 **Side note: If you guys have any suggestions or wild ideas for the kids to get in feel free to let me know.**

 **Emma's POV**

Why did mommy yell at me? Now all I can do is sit in my room. But today was something different. Today was my first day of school. I was in a class with all my friends, so I knew 3 kids. Mommy put me in a blue and red dress, black tights, and blue striped black shoes. I also had a blue backpack with gold crowns, and my name on it in red letters. My mommy made it. I wasn't excited to learn about history because all I wanted to do was my makeup. Oh and for lunch, I have an apple (not poisoned tehe) and a little sandwich. Melany is still mad, though.

 **Melany's POV**

Today I have school at Auradon Elementary. My bag is similar to Emma's. I have a purple bag, green dragons, and my name in black. My lunchbox is the same. I have strawberries, (one chocolate covered) a cookie, and Mac and Cheese. I am still mad at Emma for ditching me. Oh well there's nothing I can do now. Off to the bus.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **No one's POV**

Little did Melany know, someone somewhere knew her birthday came already, but didn't come to her party. That someone has something planned. Some kids are on to it, but Melany has no idea what's gonna hit her.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I need ideas for what the someone does. They could involve goodness for evilness. I don't care I just need ideas. Please review, follow, fav, and share with friends. Toodles xxx**


	4. A Bus Ride DISASTER

**Hey! This idea was from pinksakura271 so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: I don't really understand your reviews. PLease explain.**

 **Teach23 (Guest): thank you and I will :)**

 **Melany's POV**

Today we are on the bus. Everyone wanted me to sit with them. I sat with Hannah (Haddie Queen of Hearts daughter's daughter) and Emma. Someone looked annoyed and mad at me. All of a sudden when the bus started to pull away, I was pelted with eggs. Hannah blocked some of them for me (thank goodness) but I still got hit. Lumiere takes us off the bus with Hannah, and drives us. He lets us wash up and get ready again. Who could've done that? And more importantly WHY?

 **Unknown POV**

Haha. That was a warm messy welcome. Unfortunately, Lumiere took them off the bus. Sadly I couldn't do what other thing I wanted to. Oh well. Guess I'll save it for school.

 **About 30 minutes later…**

 **Emma's POV**

UGGHHHH! Why would someone do that to Melany. And more importantly, I got hit too. There was all yolk in my hair. Good think egg is good for your hair. When we arrived, a person in a hoodie blocking their face snickered under their breath. I scoffed at them. We went in the main office and me and Melany had the same classes. When we opened the door, something unbelievable happened. The figure took off their hood and…

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the major cliffhanger, but what do you guys want to happen? Let me know. Please review, like, fav, follow, and share with friends. Toodles xxx**


	5. The Figure and an Injury

**HI! I am going to start another story with Llamalover1243 and there is one on her account as well. Go check it out! This song idea was given to me by PinkSakura271**

 **Melany's POV**

Seriously! Chad and Lonnie's kid Liam wants to fight me! Good thing my mother taught me self defence. "Bring it on Liam. Hope I don't make you cry like the little baby girl you are!" And I imitated a crying child. Everyone gasped in shock. I threw my jacket to Emma and I immediately threw him to the ground. Lonnie trained him good so he put up a fight. Luckily I broke his knee and arm. But when the teacher came in, he twisted and sprained my ankle. It didn't hurt at the moment so it was time to put on my good girl act. "Oh Fairy Godmother, Liam pelted me with eggs on the bus, and then he just attacked me. He twisted my ankle. I tried to defend myself and I used very little force, but may I please go home?" I asked desperately with a crying tone.

 **Fairy Godmother's POV**

"May I please go home?" Melany asked desperately. I couldn't say no. "Of course sweetie and bring your friends home too. Liam will also go home, but get 50 pages of Remedial Goodness work. I walked them to the office. I couldn't give the four work. They are the smartest anyways. Melany was limping a little

 **No one's POV**

Melany's friends were worried about her foot. She said she was fine. Then singing rose.

" _They say I'm sweet, they say I'm sassy, but underneath it all, I'm really not that classy."_

" _I'm all about looks, but nothing compares to rare books. I got mischief in my veins, and if you mess with my family, you'll feel the pains."_

" _I seem like a brute, but I can really rock a suit. Down to the bone I am, but inside I'm a little lamb."_

" _I'm like Robin Hood, with those girls near and dear, I'm never misunderstood."_

" _This is our wicked world. Who's the greatest of them all?"_

" _Call me rebellious, call me royal, but how can you say that? I'm just being miraculous."_

" _So I'm crazy, I'm like a fox. I can make your heart itch like chicken pox."_

" _What me a bully, not got your back? I'm a big softie, not my fault you can't see that."_

" _Focus on the present, not the past or future. Because we don't know what's up next"_

" _This is our wicked world. Who's the greatest of them all?"_

" _US!"_

Their little song ended, but when they went in the castle, Melany fell to the floor in pain. Mal and Ben rushed over, and she told them what happened. They rushed to the hospital and Melany sprained her ankle. They will be homeschooled from now on.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. PLease review, follow, fav, and share. Toodles xx!**


	6. An apology and a sick Descendant

**Hi yall! So i know i haven't updated in FOREVER, but I'm just having a hard time with some stuff and i need more ideas. Please suggest some in the review section. Enjoy!**

 **Melany's POV**

I came back from the hospital on crutches and a wrap on my ankle. I can't believe the nerve on that kid. Suddenly I hear a knock and crutch my way over to answer. It was Liam. I was not excited to see him at my doorstep. I look down at his hands and there were flowers and chocolate covered strawberries (my favorite) Now my parents taught me to be nice to I say, "What brings you to my castle Liam, ya know after you sprained my ankle and all." I saw he had a cast, but no crutches so I had it worse. Also it wasn't as nice as I could do, but I'm still mad. He spoke nervously probably that he thought I would go all Maleficent my mommy's mommy she told me about. He said, " Hey Melany I feel kind of bad for hurting you, so here's a little treat I had to spend my allowance on." He also sounded a bit annoyed, but I still got out a nice thank you. " _Ugh. This kid is sooo annoying and rude."_ I thought and it was true. "Ok thanks again Liam. Bye" He left my castle and I told my daddy what he did and my daddy thanked Mulan and also gave Liam a lecture over the phone about kindness.

 **Emma's POV**

Ok so I do feel bad for Melany, but she gets all the attention. I need some, because I am the fairest. Wow I sound like my mommy's mommy. Whoops. Oh well tomorrow is the first day of homeschool. I was so unexcited for homeschooling because at least in school I got attention and now Melany gets it all. Anyways, it is time for bed, so I guess I must sleep and I will dred tomorrow. "Night mommy." I said sleepily and fell asleep.

 **The next day…**

 **Melany's POV**

"Cough, cough, ACHOO!" I had made those noises and my mom rushed over to me, and took my temperature. "BEN," My mommy called, "Get the doctor, Melany is sick!" I tried to scream in terror, but my throat was too sore. The doctor came ad told me I had the flu and needed lots of rest. I tried to prove him wrong and that I was fine, but it was no use. I couldn't do anything and not even school work, which I have to admit, I enjoy. My best friend that I treat like my sister, rushed over to me. She is so nice and gave me a cup of hot cocoa. "Here Melany. I hope you feel better. She almost kissed me on the head, but my mommy stopped her in fear she would get sick. I didn't care because I don't want my bff to get sick too. The whole day I was stuck in bed resting my foot, and trying to get better. Oh man my life is horrible right now. Oh well I can only hope for the best.

 **Thank you so much for reading. I wrote about a sprained ankle and the flu because I have both. It inspired me to make a chapter, and I haven't done so in a while. Anyways plz review, share, follow me, and favorite my story. Tooldes xxx**


End file.
